Sobrevivir
by Nea Poulain
Summary: A veces siente que se ha convertido en una mujer que espera, aunque sepa que ya nunca va a aparecer a hacerle daño mientras le dice que es por su bien y le hace entender que la quiere a su manera retorcida.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Advertencia:** What if? a la vista. ¿Qué pasaría si Tom ―sí, el de diecisiete años― hubiera «salvado» a Ginny y Harry hubiera muerto en la cámara de los secretos?

* * *

 **Sobrevivir**

 _"_ _Oh no, not I! I will survive!_

 _Oh, as long as I know how to love,_

 _I know I'll stay alive!_

 _I've got all my life to live._

 _I've got all my love to give."_

 _I will survive, Gloria Gaynor._

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Se oían golpes desde afuera. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Estaban intentando sortear todos los hechizos protectores y las barreras. Hacía días ―semanas, en realidad― que él no iba a verla. Y cuando iba siempre le llevaba regalos ―nunca flores, aunque ella siempre había pedido flores que le recordaran a casa―; a veces le llevaba noticias ―pero nunca la clase de noticas que la hacían alegrarse.

Se oían golpes desde afuera. Sabía que todo estaba a punto de acabar, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar tener miedo. Se le metió dentro, bien dentro. ¿Estaría allí sus hermanos? ¿Podría recordar sus caras? A veces sentía que sólo recordaba su cabello. No había visto fotos de ellos desde que tenía once años ―casi doce―. Él nunca le había dado fotos.

Y entonces, oyó caer la puerta. Sabía que la encontrarían donde estaba. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, intentando recordar la voz de sus hermanos. ¿Cuántos años tendría Ron? ¿Dieciocho? Tenía la mirada fija en la madera, no quería levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que no reconocía a su propia familia.

―¡Aquí, está! ¡Está bien! ―gritó alguien al entrar a la cocina.

Y lo que siguió fueron demasiadas luces y demasiadas caras y demasiadas lágrimas y demasiados abrazos de gente que ya ni siquiera recordaba. ¿Qué le había hecho él?

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

Cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza y no sabía dónde estaba. Apenas si recordaba pedazos sueltos de lo que había pasado. Recordaba la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin en piedra y las serpientes en piedra. Y a Tom. Claro. Recordaba a Tom. Él le había pedido que bajara allí, que llevara el diario que escribiera un mensaje en la pared. Aunque, cosa curiosa, no recordaba cuál era el mensaje.

Y entonces, lo vio cuando se levantó de la cama.

Tom. Diecisiete años. El chico guapo que se le había aparecido en la cámara y había estado escuchando todo el tiempo sus confesiones de niña de once años. El mismo que se había armado de paciencia y le había aconsejado sobre Harry y le había dicho que bajara a la cámara… ¿Por qué se lo había pedido? Sentía como si hubiera lagunas en su memoria. Últimamente le pasaba demasiado.

Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

―Tom… ―empezó, con duda.

―Yo te salvé ―respondió él―; no fue fácil, estabas…

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó.

Aquella habitación no se parecía en nada a Hogwarts y sus paredes de piedra, sus camas de madera fina. Más bien sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, con las paredes desgastadas, sólo que más polvorientas.

―No importa ―respondió él.

No sonreía. Más bien la miraba calculadoramente, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con ella. Y ella seguía teniendo esa sensación de que le faltaban pedazos de algo en su cabeza. Como si alguien se hubiera metido en sus recuerdos y estuviera jugando con su memoria. Le pasaba demasiado últimamente. Nunca podía recordar dónde había estado o qué había hecho.

Se sentía fuera de lugar a toda hora, como si no encajara. Pero siempre había estado él allí. Tom.

―Yo te salvé ―repitió él―. Estarás bien.

Sí, era cierto. Él nunca la había dejado de lado. Siempre la había escuchado, siempre. Siempre.

Se quedó viéndolo y asintió. Sí, estaría bien.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Oyó una discusión afuera. Llevaba horas completamente sola, mirando a la mesa, encerrada en un cuartito. Es claro que no sabían qué hacer con ella o cómo tratarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Seis años? ¿Siete? No lo llevaba claro. Había intentado contar los días, pero siempre había acabado por perder la cuenta. Tom siempre la hacía perder la cuenta de los días.

Entonces la discusión paró y se abrió la puerta. Entró un joven pelirrojo, con el cabello medio enmarañado y el flequillo en la cara. Se quedó viéndolo hasta que reconoció los rasgos.

―¿Ron? ―preguntó.

―Ginny.

Estaba muy alto. Le sacaba casi una cabeza entera. De dos zancadas se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y la hizo levantarse para abrazarla. La abrazó tan fuerte que Ginny casi sintió que le rompía las costillas.

―Ginny. Creí que… que… que nunca… ―se le quebró la voz, como si no pudiera hablar. Y Ginny pensó que nunca había visto a su hermano llorar si no era de coraje y rabia, cuando sus hermanos lo molestaban―. Creí que nunca… volveríamos a verte.

―¿Y mamá? ―preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

―Está bien, está afuera ―respondió él, por fin deshaciendo el abrazo―. Quieren que llene algo de papeleo y ella está gritando que quiere verte primero. ―Ron sonrió un poco. Ginny no tuvo fuerzas para curvear los labios―. Está bien. Está bien…

»Ginny ―dijo, después de una corta pausa y ella se dio cuenta cómo le había cambiado el tono―, ¿qué te hizo?

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

―Dices que no podemos volver.

―Exactamente.

―¿Por qué?

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado, cuántas semanas. Había estado débil y en cama todo aquel tiempo y Tom se había encargado de alimentarla. Había ido de un lado a otro, a veces había desaparecido días enteros. No le decía nada. Sólo le repetía que él la había salvado, como si tuviera que estarle agradecida. Pero no recordaba exactamente de qué la había salvado.

―Te examinarían ―dijo él―, intentarían averiguar por qué estás viva… Te convertirías en su rata experimental. No te dejarían en paz. No podemos volver.

«¿Y mi familia? ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Y mi madre?» Dejó todas esas preguntas sin hacer porque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

―Yo te protegeré ―le dijo Tom, hincándose al lado de la silla dónde ella estaba sentada―. ¿Acaso no lo he hecho?

Ginny asintió. Siempre la había protegido. Aunque a veces le daba miedo y nunca le contaba dónde había estado. Aunque siempre la veía no como a una persona, sino como un mueble a su disposición en la pequeña cabaña que compartían. Aunque a veces gritaba y entonces tenía miedo de verdad.

―Sí, siempre me has protegido ―dijo con un hilo de voz.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Ron se quedó con ella todo el rato, ahuyentado a todo aquel que se decía medimago o sanador y quería examinarla. A todos les decía que la dejaran descansar, que ya habría tiempo para eso después. Ella no había hablado mucho. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Tom ―siempre había sido Tom para ella, aunque a él no le gustara―, qué estaría haciendo. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? No quería pensar en él.

―Ron ―empezó, en un intento de distraerse―, esa noche… la noche que… ―«desaparecí», iba a decir, pero no fue capaz.

―¿Si?

―¿Qué pasó esa noche? ―preguntó, finalmente.

―No lo sabemos, Ginny, no lo sabe nadie con exactitud ―respondió él, después de un suspiro―. Sólo Harry podría responderlo y… Harry…

―¿Harry qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver? ―Frunció el ceño. Tom nunca había mencionado a Harry.

―Ginny, Harry murió esa noche ―dijo Ron―. Los dos fuimos a buscarte…, bueno, y Lockhart, pero él… no importa. Hubo un derrumbe. Yo me quedé atrás, intentando mover piedras y él siguió, sólo él podía llegar hasta donde estabas y… nunca volvió.

«Harry fue a buscarme», pensó ella. «Harry fue a…» ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía pasado? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años? Y nunca había sabido que Harry había ido a buscarla. Pero en realidad no sabía mucho de lo que había pasado esa noche. Tom nunca le había contado nada.

Tuvo ganas de llorar.

«Harry fue a buscarme».

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo Tom y tiró un paquete sobre la cama. Ella aún estaba medio dormida, pero se vio obligada a despertar―. Te traje un regalo, supuse que sería adecuado…

Ginny se incorporó y vio el paquete. Estaba mal envuelto y ni siquiera parecía un regalo, pero igualmente lo abrió. Y si era su cumpleaños quería decir que estaban en agosto del noventa y tres, porque Tom no había celebrado su cumpleaños anterior. Y eso significaba que tenía trece años.

Abrió el paquete, rompiendo la envoltura y mirando al interior.

―Son túnicas nuevas.

―Creí que las necesitarías.

―Gracias.

Habían discutido hacía varias noches y entonces Tom se había ido. Tom siempre tenía la última palabra porque él podía irse y ella estaba siempre allí, en la cabaña, yendo de la habitación a la sala a medio amueblar y luego a la cocina. No había mucho espacio para perder el tiempo.

―Ojalá pudiera… ya sabes, tener una varita ―se animó a decir. A la mejor Tom estaba de buenas porque era su cumpleaños. A la mejor…

Ya sabía que nunca la llevaría a ver a su madre o a su padre, menos a sus hermanos. Habían discutido eso miles de veces y Tom siempre acababa convenciéndola y ella preguntándose cómo se había dejado convencer.

―Sabes que no es seguro. ―Tom se acercó y le tomó la mano―. Lo haría si pudiera pero… después de lo que pasó…

―Ya. Lo sé.

Su magia estaba inestable. Probablemente nunca se recuperaría. Pero mataría por una varita, por sentirla entre sus dedos. Estaba convencida de que se sentiría menos débil y más bruja.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―repitió Tom. No sonreía, pero estaba mirándola―. ¿Trece, eh?

―Trece ―respondió ella, mirando las túnicas como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a todos sus problemas―, oficialmente ya no soy una niña.

Tom alzó su mano y la besó.

―Felices trece, entonces.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

―Él decía que me protegería ―dijo Ginny, finalmente, después de un largo silencio―. Al principio era tonta como para creerlo. Bueno, ingenua. Él me había salvado la vida. Tenía que creerle, ¿no? Y siempre me había escuchado y… sólo consiguió que lo escuchara una vez más.

Ron le pasó el brazo por la espalda. Le había tomado tiempo hablar. Y aun nadie había venido. Quizá su madre aún estaba gritando abajo que no quería hacer papeleo y su padre estaba intentando localizar a Charlie en Rumania. Pero Ron seguía allí, en aquel cuarto con un par de sillas ―una de las cuales había movido para sentarse al lado de ella― y una mesa sin nada.

―Pero entonces empecé a dejar de creerle ―siguió―. Pasó otro año y otro cumpleaños y él se ausentaba más días. Y yo quería creerle, de verdad… quería… ―se le quebró la voz, empezó a sollozar. Merlín, cómo había querido creerle. Era Tom, era su diario, lo sabía todo de ella, cada secreto vergonzoso o estúpido―. Yo… quería…

Ron la dejó que se recargara contra su hombro y llorara, que le manchara la camisa con sus lágrimas. Siguió con su brazo alrededor de la espalda de su hermana, intentando ser un consuelo.

―Intenté salir ―dijo ella finalmente―, quería saber dónde estaba… Él no estaba y… y… creí que… ―Volvió a turbarse y a sollozar incontrolablemente. No había empezado a llorar hasta que no había empezado a hablar porque entonces todo había empezado a parecer increíblemente real―. Pero había una barrera ―contó― y no pude atravesarla… Él me encontró inconsciente cuando regreso y… y…

La puerta se abrió e interrumpió su relato. Ginny alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de otro de sus hermanos. Bill tampoco estaba como lo recordaba, aunque aun tenía el cabello largo y llevaba chaquetas de piel de dragón. Bill no pudo hacer lo que Ron ―cruzar la habitación hasta donde estaba ella de dos zancadas y abrazarla―, sino que se quedó en la puerta, mirándola como se mira a un fantasma hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Eso le dio tiempo a Ginny de verlo bien, de observar las tres cicatrices que le recorrían la cara.

―Ginny ―dijo, finalmente.

Casi se abalanzó hasta ella y le tomó las manos para asegurarse qué no era un fantasma. Al tomarle las manos, las mangas de la túnica de Ginny se recorrieron hacía arriba, solo un poco. Y así fue como Bill fue el primero en ver las marcas.

Volteó a verla a los ojos y Ginny se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Qué te pasó?

―Le… le estaba contando a Ron.

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

―¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡TOM!

Merlín, no podía aguantarlo más. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Él la había encontrado en el jardín, inconsciente porque había chocado contra su barrera mágica. Al menos eso le había dicho cuando había despertado en la oscuridad. Tom había golpeado la pared entonces y le había recordado todas las veces que la había protegido y que la había escuchado.

Le había dicho que sólo él podía entenderla, que tendría que agradecerle haberla salvado. Se lo había dicho tantas veces. Lo había gritado mientras ella lloraba.

Y luego que había dicho que todo aquello era sólo para su propio bien. Tenía que aprender a no escapar porque allá afuera había muchos peligros, le había dicho, y su magia podía salirse de control. Le había dicho cuánto le dolía hacer eso mientras se aseguraba que las cadenas estuvieran bien justas, que sólo era por su bien.

Y ella había estado demasiado asustada para llorar o para gritar.

(¿De qué hubiera servido? No había nadie para oírla).

La había dejado en el sótano y sólo bajaba dos veces al día. O tres. A veces sólo la veía llorar desde la puerta, a veces le dejaba un plato de comida. A veces le recordaba que hacer eso le había dolido mucho, que sólo quería que ella estuviera bien.

―¡Tom!

A veces bajaba hasta que ella se cansaba de gritar.

Pero aquella vez bajó y ella lo vio a través de las lágrimas, parado en la puerta. Se había lastimado las muñecas con los grilletes, de tanto jalarlos.

―Por favor… ―suplicó y él se acercó.

Le tomó las manos magulladas y se las llevó a los labios.

―Oh, Ginny… ―dijo. Pero no parecía sincero, Tom nunca parecía sincero―. Si no hubieras intentado escapar. Sabes que…

―Por favor ―sollozó ella―, por favor.

―No quiero que te pase nada, lo juro ―dijo Tom―. Lo juro. Siempre te he protegido, siempre te protegeré. ―Alzó la varita y la apuntó a uno de los grilletes para soltarle a una mano―. Siempre. ―Pero ella ya no lo creía tan fácilmente. Ya no sabía que creer.

Y entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se acercó demasiado a ella y le puso los labios sobre los suyos. La besó. Mientras con una mano le agarraba una muñeca, con la otra le agarró la barbilla.

―Juro que sólo quiero tu bien.

Ginny estaba llorando. No podía dejar de llorar.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Había pasado la hora de los abrazos. Charlie había aparecido con su padre y la había levantado y le había dado vueltas. El señor Weasley había perdido el habla al ver a su hija. Fred y George habían intentado hacer malas bromas de las que nadie se había reído y Ginny se había preguntado que le había pasado a la oreja de George. Finalmente, Percy había dicho un par de incoherencias antes de abrazarla.

Se la habían llevado a casa después de que varios medimagos la hubieran revisado y de que la señora hubiera llenado el papeleo. A Ginny le sorprendió ver lo poco ―y lo mucho― que había cambiado la madriguera. El cuarto de Ron seguía siendo completamente naranja, en el de los gemelos todavía había un montón de cosas inútiles ―aunque según había oído, vivían en el Callejón Diagon―. Y el suyo aún tenía un poster de Gweong Jones con su uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado allí.

Cuando entró a su cuarto y vio el poster, y vio sus cosas y la cama arreglada y limpia, rompió a llorar. La habían estado esperando todos esos años.

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. (¿Pero qué era normal, de todos modos?) Tom iba y venía y ella lo esperaba. Intentaba ocuparse, leer los libros que él llevaba, probarse las túnicas que tenía una y otra vez frente al espejo, sólo para matar el tiempo, no porque fuera realmente vanidosa.

A veces cuando Tom regresaba la besaba y ella se sentía bien. De repente se había reducido a ser una mujer que esperaba todo el tiempo. Era la única manera de no salir herida, de tenerlo contento. Además, él le aseguraba que la quería, siempre le aseguraba que la quería. Pronto cumpliría quince años. ¿Le llevaría otro regalo?

El parecía seguir congelado en los diecisiete, no había cambiado demasiado desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Ella a veces le tenía miedo ―sobre todo cuando discutían―, pero entonces se acordaba de él chico que la escuchaba e intentaba olvidarse del otro chico ―el que la trataba mal― porque había uno que la quería. ¿O eran los dos? Sí, había uno que la quería.

Aquella noche llegó y parecía cansado. Sus mejillas parecían más hundidas desde tiempo atrás.

―Tom.

Él no respondió. Fue directamente a dejar un bulto a la habitación y luego volvió con una bolsa de papel.

―Tengo comida.

―Aun no tengo hambre ―dijo ella. Todavía no era hora de cenar, aún faltaban muchas horas para que oscureciera.

Él se encogió de hombros. Se acercó hasta ella y la acorraló contra la pared. Nunca era romántico o amable, pero a ella no le importaba. ¿La quería, no? Sí, la quería. Sí. Definitivamente la quería. Cuando él la besaba se le olvidaban las dudas, aunque sólo minutos antes hubiera estado dudando.

Por supuesto que la quería.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Ron era el que había pasado más tiempo con ella. No tenía nada que hacer. Estaba de vacaciones en la academia de aurores y podía permitirse disfrutar sus vacaciones. La había acompañado a Ollivander para comprarle una nueva varita y había mirado a Ginny probar una tras otra sin que ninguna la aceptara realmente. Ella había tenido ganas de llorar.

Las cosas estaban diferentes, el callejón era más sombrío. Ron dijo que era la guerra. También le había contado que habían secuestrado a Ollivander y que por eso se había portado de manera tan nerviosa. Le había contado que él y Hermione lo habían rescatado cuando los habían atrapado. Le había contado de la cicatriz de Hermione en el brazo que decía «sangre sucia». También le había contado que Hermione y él estaban juntos y ella había hecho un esfuerzo para sonreír.

No le había preguntado más cosas de Tom.

Sin embargo, ella soñaba con él todas las noches, con sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo y sus labios, que encajaban en la curva de su cuello. Soñaba con él casi todas las noches. A veces soñaba con los grilletes. Con las manos de Tom impidiéndole que se moviera mientras la besaba.

A veces imaginaba que Tom sonreía ―aunque nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Sabía quién era. Se lo habían dicho. Le habían dicho que Tom era Lord Vol… ―ni siquiera podía pensar en el nombre―, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿qué le pasaba?

A veces se miraba al espejo e intentaba imaginar su vida antes de Tom, intentaba recordar qué hacía. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Sentía como si Tom le hubiera quitado todo eso, como si la hubiera hecho completamente suya, para siempre.

Quizá por eso seguía soñado con él todas las noches. Sentía que, de algún modo, todavía no dejaba de esperarlo.

* * *

 **Antes**

* * *

Dieciseis años. Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, pensó, aunque sabía que era una mentira. En realidad había pasado demasiado lento. Tom no le había llevado ningún regalo aquella vez. La había acorralado contra la pared en cuanto había llegado. La había besado. Nunca le decía nada cuando hacía eso. Nunca. Jamás le había dicho que la quería.

(¿La quería? ¿Era capaz de quererla?)

Pero aquella vez, mientras recorría su cuello con los labios y metía su mano entre sus piernas, le había pedido algo.

―Dime que eres mía ―y ella había dudado hasta que él la había sujetado del cuello y casi había suplicado.

»Dime que eres mía.

―Tom… Tom… soy tuya.

Dentro de ella había una voz que le decía que era no era la posesión de nadie, que no era un objeto. Dentro de ella había una voz que quería ser libre. Pero la acalló como pudo, porque la única manera de sobrevivir era manteniéndola callada. No conocía otra.

* * *

 **Después**

* * *

Bill se asomó a su recamara y la encontró mirando por la ventana. Tenía la misma mirada perdida, como si estuviera esperando algo. Se lo había contado a todos los psicomagos que la habían visto. Todos le decían que era cuestión de tiempo.

Ella quería creerles y quería que su voz interna ―aquella que quería ser libre― despertara de nuevo y le recordara quien era. No concebía su vida siendo sólo la víctima de Tom ―«Lord Voldemort», se corrigió para sí.

No concebía su vida como la posesión de alguien.

Así que Bill entró un día y la encontró mirando por la ventana. Se acercó hasta ella y le pasó la mano por los hombros. Era su hermano mayor y siempre le había proporcionado seguridad. En él, Ginny siempre había tenido a alguien que la apoyaba.

―Estarás bien ―dijo Bill―, lo sé. Eres mi hermana.

Deseó creerlo, pero no sabía cómo estaría mejor. Quizá, haber sobrevivido era el primer paso. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para intentar olvidar a Tom, para superarlo. Le quedaba el resto de su vida para ser libre.

* * *

 _―Nunca creí que te desharías de ese juguete._

 _―¿La pelirroja?_

 _―Barty opinaba que gastabas demasiado tiempo en ella._

 _―Barty es un niño._

 _―Un niño entrenado por Bella. ¿No viste como la vio después de que la sacaste de Azkaban, Tom?_

 _―No me llames Tom._

 _―Creí que habíamos acordado que era el único con derecho a llamarte así. Eso de «Lord Voldemort» siempre ha sido ridículo._

 _―A la gente le da miedo, Abdiel. Los hace temblar._

 _―¿Lo ves? ¡Ridículo! Deja que los demás te llamen Lord Voldemort. Para ellos eres amo y señor. Pero que no se te olvide que yo te conozco desde que tenías once años. También Rosier te conocía. Hasta arrastró a su hijo contigo y ahora están todos muertos._

 _―Tom no me gusta._

 _―Y Riddle tampoco. Sí, sí, sí, son de un muggle idiota. Y Marvolo es de circo. Así que volvemos a empezar._

 _―Sólo no me gusta_

 _―Con esas pintas pareces un adolescente con un berriche. Deberías tener mi edad, ser tan viejo como yo. Y te quedaste congelado en los diecisiete. Pero estábamos hablando de tu juguete y cómo diste un pitazo anónimo a los aurores._

 _―No era un juguete, la pelirroja._

 _―Era una Weasley._

 _―Una Weasley increíblemente fascinante._

 _―Idiota, recuerdo que la describiste como idiota la primera vez que viniste a verme, Tom._

 _―No sabía por qué la había salvado._

 _―Oh, sí sabías. Te lo juro como que me llamo Abdiel Nott. Sólo hay algo que me pregunto, de verdad me pregunto… ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?_

 _―¿Quieres la verdad?_

 _―Sí._

 _―Porque iba a destrozarla._

 _―Entonces te encariñaste con ella._

 _―No. No pude. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Pero sabía que si se quedaba iba a destrozarla._

 _―Y ya la habías salvado una vez._

 _―Sí, ya la había salvado una vez. ¿Por qué la salvé aquella vez?_

* * *

 **Quiero decir que odio profundamente a Pukit Chan porque lo que me pidió. En realidad me cae muy bien, pero cuando leí lo que le había tocado escribir, casi la asesino. La petición era un Ginny/Voldemort donde Ginny fuera un poco sumisa y aceptara que Voldie la tratara mal porque la quiere. Para escribir eso además de cargarme en el canon, además tenía que escribir una de las cosas de las que menos me gusta escribir en la vida.**

 **Lo vean por el ángulo que lo vean, así sea con lentes rosa romance, aquí hay abuso sexual. La última vez que escribí del tema (Tracey Davis siendo perseguida por un acosador, que acabó con la carótida reventada) me quedó tan mal cuerpo y me sentí tan mal (hasta náuseas me dieron) que juré que no iba a hacerlo en mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **Y luego llega Pukit y me pide esto. En serio, lo vean por donde lo vean hay abuso sexual. Y me estaba pidiendo que Ginny fuera sumisa. En fin, aun así aproveché para quitarles el «final feliz». ¿Cómo demonios iban a tenerlo? ¡Ni siquiera eran una pareja! Digo, así recuerdo que este tipo de cosas ―y relaciones― generalmente acaban en violencia de género, doméstica o con una mujer muerta. Vean las noticias. Unas cuantas mujeres tienen suerte y viven ―y son rescatadas― para contar su historia.**

 **Entonces hay un montón de gente que sugiere que debieron ser más valientes, más fuertes, correr más rápido o golpear a su abusador en las bolas. Así que si hay alguien aquí que piense eso de Ginny le sugiero que lo piense muy bien y se ponga en los zapatos de la pobre chica. En fin, no importa si quería a Tom o si Tom la quería. Esto no es una historia romántica. Es una historia de cómo Ginny tuvo suerte y vivió para contarlo.**

 **Por cierto, la canción de la epígrafe,** ** _I will survive_** **, es una de las canciones más** ** _empowerment_** **que conozco y es genial.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 13 de julio de 2016_


End file.
